


"Yes, ma'am, we do carry the dildos with knots"

by Luxi_Storyteller



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, How many ways could Luxi say fuck and dick in one story, Lexa owns a sex store, Octavia is sneaky, Virgin!Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxi_Storyteller/pseuds/Luxi_Storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven is getting married and Octavia bails on party shopping. Sending awkward Clarke into Lexa's Treasure store. Clarke who can't even say the word vagina is sent to buy penis pops and a cock cake pan; however, she ends up with more than she anticipated. More embarrassment than any one human should have to suffer through. </p><p>Part of Clexakru's Fluff-Off: Luxi Lost</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Yes, ma'am, we do carry the dildos with knots"

I should’ve known that O is being too nice when I crack my eyes open to the plastic Starbucks cup resting on the night stand. Even worse was the way her fingers carded through my knotted hair... softly. Softly like her voice, calling me from dreamland. Softly like she was about to lure me into an enchanted land. But I know I’m about to wake up in a nightmare. The enchanted land filled with dark magic and the possibility of having my innocent soul sucked away. 

Rolling over, I take in her soft teal eyes looking down at me lovingly. The normally tough and rough semi-pro MMA fighter is snuggled across me. Being gentile, which means something must be wrong. Octavia cannot be okay, because normally she hops on me. Normally she jars me awake as she dry humps me. She humps my clothed body in a disturbingly pleasurable way, while telling me she is just helping me practice for the day I finally decide to let someone clean out the cobwebs in my va… my downstairs. 

“Who died?” I ask, reaching for my drink. But O is faster, and her hands come up to pin me to the bed. Her long hair hanging down, as she holds me down cage style. 

Her smile is huge, but I know she is going to make me do something. Something I don’t wanna do. “So I have to go take some photos. It’s last minute and shit. So I need you to go to the store.”

I squint my eyes at her. I usually go grocery shopping for us and Raven, so this cannot be the reason she is being so nice. If she was hungry she would just throw cash at me and tell me go get her food. The downfall of being the one friend that didn’t choose the lavish career field of aerospace engineering or beating in people’s faces. Being the one not running off to emergency meeting or photo shoots. No one really cares about the stack of papers on my desks that still need to be graded. 

She is still smiling sweetly and leans down to kiss the top of my nose. “I’ll text you the list of what we need, and I already transferred my share for the cost into your account.” Her body up and disappearing through the door before my phone dings. Dings to show me a lengthy list. A lengthy list of everything pen… boy’s downstairs shaped.

“OCTAVIA!”

The only answer though is the echo of the door slamming shut as she escapes my horror filled existence that has me pulling the covers over my face muffling my mutters, “Please let this just be a dream. Please don’t tell me she expects me to really go to a place that carries these things. Please just let me wake up.”

~~~~~

The engine of the Prius turns over, and the electric car comes to life with a subtle vibration under my feet and ass. The battery drained in the time I sit here while the filtered air blows against me. Sit here with my thumb nail between my teeth and covering it in slobber, staring up at the building. 

The building Octavia was supposed to go to for Raven’s bachelorette party props. Where she was supposed to go buy penis- there okay I said it- shaped straws and the cake pan. To throw a “cock fiasco” party for our best friend that is getting married to a chick. A frightening as frick actress chick, but still why are we having so many strange flesh looking appendenges to celebrate a lesbian wedding? 

_I should just get a bunch of rooster stuff. That would show her._ But I know that won’t work. No one would understand but me. No one would get that I was so nervous to go into the flippin’ store that I drove to Hobby Lobby and just bought a bunch of feathered cocks because penises… they’re just not my thing. 

My phone dings, and I pull it out of the center console. Opening the message, I drop the phone. 

_She didn’t._

But she did. 

She sent me a picture of a giant fake one.

A giant fake flesh pole with a huge bulge at the end. 

Closing my eyes, I try to fight back the ache behind my them. _Holy water! I need holy water! Or church. Or bleach._ Squeezing the bridge of my nose with my spit soaked thumb and forefinger. Breathing deeply as I try to harness my inner O, and squash the need to murder her and bury her in the desert. 

The radio cuts out, and Octavia’s face is smiling across the navigation screen with the word “Bitch” written over her photo. I hit the answer button, and before I can even say hello, Octavia is already rambling, “Do you think that Raven or that cranky bitch she’s marrying wishes they have like a giant wolf dick. I was reading through some of the fan fiction about that character that Anya plays on TV, and there is this thing called omega verse. Have you heard of it?” 

But she doesn’t wait for me to answer.

“I mean it’s like dog dicks with like giant knots and these chicks are writing about Raven taking Anya’s dick and fucking each other and... Oh Em Gee what is they are like into that BDSM shit. Should we get them like whips. No… wait. Fluffy handcuffs. Get them fluffy handcuffs, and I am going to call the store you’re at to see if they have that knotting dong. I mean maybe they need like a knotting dong. In case they read this shit and want to live out these fucked up fantasies. I wonder if Lincoln wants to have a dick that he can lock into me. I need to talk with him about that… Anyways, I know the store’s number you’re at so I will call them now. Bye Princess.”

She hangs up, and mother flicker she is literally going to call the store, and I am going to have to ask them for that _thing._ This can’t get any worse. Nope, it is not possible for this to be any worse. 

The sun beating through the thinly tinted window bakes my jean covered thighs, and the AC is making me sick. The mixture of being hot and cold churning my stomach, and making me feel like I am going to vomit.

_You can do this Clarke. You can prove to them that you are not such a prissy virgin. I mean you have that little bullet that Raven got you, so technically you’ve like… made it happen already._

This is supposed to be fun. Its supposed to be fun and fluffy. There must be something wrong with me. It’s not like I have never seen a penis before. I seen many naked bodies in my art classes. I mean, that’s how I met Raven. Sketching her perfect perky breasts. That is how I realized I enjoyed the female body. Because of Raven’s perfect perky breasts. 

I hit my hand to the steering wheel. Feelings of insecurity and ridiculousness causing my muscles to shake. Reaching forward with my quivering finger, I hit the power button. The car coming to a still quiet that is only disrupted by the sound of other vehicles traveling on the road just past the small concrete divider. The heat rises in the cabin of car quickly, and there is no option left but to suck it up and get out. 

“You can do this.”

When the door opens, the spring Arizona breeze rushes over me. The fresh air calming my insides some. I grab the plastic cup from the console, my hand coated in condensation. The cool liquid welcoming as I place the green straw between my lips and empty the remaining milky goodness from it. Leaving the little ice at the bottom, I drop the cup back into the holder.

Getting out of the car, I look up at the red script on the sign above the block wall building. _Treasurs_ , the only sex toy store in a fifteen mile radius according to Google Maps. The parking lot is basically empty, but I’m not really sure what I expect for two in the afternoon on a Friday. 

Another car pulls into the shopping complex, and I find myself ready to move forward. Quickly. Practically running to the darkened door that jingles as I step within the walled in enterance. The large counter blocking most of the walkway, where a tall lithe brunette is leaning over playing with her nails as she speaks with someone on the phone. 

Green eyes glance up, and looks me up and down. As she stands, I see her chest bound in a black leather corset with thick ringlets falling around her shoulders, but tied back from her face in braids netted together elegantly.Her lips smile as she says, “Yes, ma’am we do carry the dildos with knots. There are a few different sizes and colors. Red. Yes, we have a red one.”

_Frick, she’s beautiful._

“And who will be picking this item up?”

_And this is just got worse._

“Got it. Klark.” And the way her tongue accents my name sends shivers down my spine.

Her eyes complete their scan of me, and lock on my eyes. Like she can see within me, as I fold my arms around my stomach and bite my lip. _Just move, you idiot._ But my feet don’t listen, ‘cause they’re poop-holes like that. 

“You got ID?” the beauty asks, pulling me from my own thoughts as she sets the black handset of the cordless phone on the counter. 

_No! No! No!_

With a hand in my pocket, I pull out the black book case that encloses my phone. Three steps it takes me to get to the counter, and even longer to struggle with the overstuffed case that my ID is locked within. I tug at it helplessly, but a thin hand reaches over the counter and sets atop mine, ceasing my shaky movement. 

Soft toned, the woman asks, “Can I help you? You seem nervous.”

I meet her eyes again, and let her take the phone case from my hand. She flips it over and scans the ID hidden behind the flimsy plastic. Glancing up, she smiles warmly. A smile with just a hint of pearlescent white teeth hidden under pillow like lips. “Your name is beautiful and strong... like the dick you’re supposed to pick up.”

_Don’t blush like an idiot_. My blood doesn’t listen though, and blood barrels up my chest, my neck, and only then settling in my cheeks. _I hate you body._

She hands me back to case, and nods to the thin bars that I have to pass through to enter the shop. I glance around the edge and notice the party section almost immediately. Though my eyes scan over the racks of skimpy costumes and lacey undergarments. 

“I’m Lexa,” she offers. “If you need anything besides the knot-cock, just lemme know.” I nod and start to walk away, but stop as she continues talking. “I am the only one really here right now, since Monty and Jasper got in the new shipment of flics. They are _occupied._ ”

I nod to her again silently and head directly to the party section. Watching through my peripheral vision as Lexa comes around the counter and looks to be busy. Busy hovering over me. 

Opening the message that O sent me, I scan over the list. It’s not overly complicated, but seriously all super embracing stuff. _I mean what if my mom comes over and sees that I have a giant cake pan in my cupboard that looks like a penis. I can’t just put it in the community garbage can. There are kids in the complex. What if…_ but my thoughts are interrupted by the slap of tiny packages against each other. 

Her presence is undeniable, as she stands near by hanging up boxes of condoms like they’re candy bars. Just a normal occurrence touching boxes of condoms. 

_NOT!_

Not normal. 

Nope. Nope. Nope. 

“Bachelorette party?” And I squeal and jump, because the sound wasn’t embarrassing enough. _Fudge! Fudge! Fudge!_ Can't do coherent though. Can’t do coherent speech. Can’t really do much of anything, besides stand there and stare up at the ceiling. 

Lexa approaches, and she stands close enough to apparently read over my shoulder. Her hand comes up and rests so carefully on my lower back. Cologne a little musky but citrusy sweet has me leaning back a little to embrace and memorize the scent. I don't’ realize how far I lean until her perky boob-a-looms are pressing against my back and there’s a hand on my hip. 

I straighten quickly, while she breathes out a subtle laugh. I try not to turn to face her. Embarrassment scolding my face, and I am certain that any minute she is going to be able to smell the amount of moisture that seems to be creating an problematic pool in my panties. My chin drops as I shift on my feet, not sure what to do about her hand still on my hip.

Confessing quietly, I tell her, “I’ve never… never done this before.” Waving my hand around to our surrounds, I add, “In a place like this.” Lexa steps around me, and a finger on the hand not still holding me from running out of the building comes up to raise my chin. 

Soft hands. 

So soft. 

_Maybe she would be soft on a newbie like me. Wait… what?_ More blood is moving, but not to my face. No, I am pulsing like a prepubescent idiot.

Raising my eyes, I take in the soft creases at the corners of each eye that looks over me. Looks over me to see me nervously chewing the skin just on the inside of my lip. “You’re safe here. No one is judging you. No one has any thoughts of anything other than helping you enjoy your party… and yourself.”

Her hand drops from my chin. I do notice that she is still touching me though. Running her thumb over my hip that is not not covered by my black t-shirt. Her thumb pad tracing a circle over my flesh. _Fudge nuggets, does she have any idea what she is doing to me?_

My head turns side to side slowly. Besides the soft background music, there is no movement in the building. No sound beside how fast my heart is beating, and the way Lexa occasionally exhales deeply, because she is clearly trying to hold her breath.

_Why is she holding her breath?_

_Do I stink or something?_

_Should I do a pit check?_

I can’t though. I mean it would look ridiculous, but maybe she can smell how horney she makes me and is not a fan. 

_Shit._

Not sure what else to do or say, I ask, “How can anyone judge us… if we’re the only two here?”A pastel pink tongue comes out from her parted lips and she licks over them so slowly. 

Time having no meaning as I take in the mossy green eyes with golden flecks. The way her chin is angled perfectly, to frame slender neck where her pulse point is rising and falling quickly. The way her teeth come out and take in that lower lip. The way my hand comes up to the base of her curls, and my body leans into her. Ready to seize that lip as mine. Because I may be a virgin, but I do know how to rock a kiss. 

Time is a fickle thing. 

And the universe is a _batch_.

Because the two that must be Monty and Jasper, or those who shall forthwith be named Dumb and Dumber, come bursting through the back doors, hooting and calling for the woman that is now standing up straight and at least a foot away from me. Leaving me to stand like an idiot still gripping the air, and leaning in slightly with parted lips.

Each step bringing them closer, and me not moving, but looking like I am trying to make out with the air, causes Lexa to make an executive but humiliating decision. She turns quickly and swipes something from the shelf behind her. Closing my fingers that were holding her slender neck around a giant dingling lollipop that is angled perfectly at my lips. So perfectly it looks like I am about to demonstrate the proper method of delivering an uncomfortable oral act of sexual entercourse.

But I am still not moving, even as feet thunder towards us. Still not moving as the penispop is touching my lips. Even as the two male voices call out: “Lex!” and, “Dude!” and, “The chicks totally get it on. Like real tongue on [he said a disturbing word that I will replace with flower], while one is like OH [FREAK] ME BABY and the other is like LA LA LA LA against her-” 

A lanky male with practically shaved head has his face around the condom rack, his fingers held in a v over his mouth and tongue out waggling in the air. Really it’s not only gross but disturbing that he could possibly think that is the proper way to lick a flower. 

_Because I totally know how to lick a downstairs. Not!_

No, I do not know how to lick a woman’s flower but apparently I know how to kiss the tip of the facade of meat rod still held up to my mouth. Making Lexa giggle as she pulls my filled hand downward.

The dude’s hand drops with his jaw, as a little dark haired male slides up alongside of him. His face huge with a smile, as he elbows his pal. Only to get a harder elbow that has him doubling over a little and huffing out his air. 

“Lex, you didn’t tell us we had a gorgeous female in the vicinity,” the untalented tongue tool states.

She doesn’t respond though. Her hand coming back up to my spine, and I don’t miss how her fingers are tucked just under my shirt so those soft pads rest against my flesh. Sending sparks of electricity through me, as she ushers me forward and away from the gawking goons. “Go clean something, branwadas.”

“But-” Dumber tries, but Dumb causes him to lose his breath this time. “You’re gay dude. It’s okay. You don’t understand.” And I realize I labeled them correctly.

“We know that when Lexa sets her eye on something she ain’t giving it up,” Dumb states. 

Quickly moving away from her touch as she guides me away from the blundering buffoons, since apparently I am just another chick on her list. By the looks of her beauty, a long list. I’m not about to be another chick on a list. A “C” to check off in the alphabet, if people do stuff like that.

When we are several displays over, I turn to her because I have no idea where she is taking me. Everything I need is back where we were. “I need party favors,” I state, irritation dripping from my fangs as I try really hard not to bite her. 

Lexa pauses and looks me over. Her hands pulled back behind her body, as she scans me once more. “You also need a red dog dick according to your friend on the phone.”

_Of course! How could I forget the dog dingle dork? Silly me!_

I glare at her and turn back in the direction that she was leading me. But my feet stall as I see two walls of shelves with penis after penis after penis. 

Purple dicks. Blue dicks.

Two-sided cocks. Vibrating cocks.

Silicon dongs. Glass dongs. 

Wangs with batteries. Wangs with cords.

Lexa takes several steps before me, and with a sigh that is no less than helpless, I follow. I follow her steady pace, and watch her plump but fit booty shift with each step she takes. Careful to not reach out and touch it. Even though I want to. Like really really want to. Not a little bit. A lotta bit wanna touch her. Touch her to show her I am not just another girl for a list. I’m the girl you take home to mom and then maybe would be willing to do dirty things to in the bed. 

I want to think I would do dirty things at least. For her, to be honest I think I may do anything. Even wear the fluffy pink handcuffs that we just about pass, but I grab quickly. Not sure where to put them. I should have gotten a basket. 

I’m looking around for a basket, bag, or something to stash the handcuffs in before Lexa sees them in my hands and thinks they are for me, when I collide face first with fluffy curls that smells heavenly. And then my arse collides with the floor and my side the shelf next to me with a thud that radiates pain through my back side. The pain in my body is nothing compared to the thumping I take as slong after dong spills from the shelf I bumped falls atop me. 

Wangs flopping against my stomach.

Dicks slapping me in the head.

Cocks whopping me in tits.

The shelf rains down a penises that effectively traumatizes me from ever wanting to see another rod shaped phallus in my life. Not after being beaten and pounded in all the wrong spots by the silicon and rubber rods. 

“Get them off!” I yell pushing them away from me with arms and legs. Making wang angels in the freshly fallen ding-a-lings. My body practically convulsing as I try but fail to free myself from the wienie warp zone

A hand is gripping my forearm in a moment, and pulling me from the floor. Her eyes are glistening with tears as she covers her mouth to keep from laughing, but keeping a steady hand around my waist to tuck me in and against her. Holding me steady as several of the lap rockets hop and wiggle around on the floor. The fall having caused the vibration modes to turn on. 

“This is why vaginas are better,” she says between her giggles. I lean my head against her shoulder and try to catch my breath. Try to ease the trauma caused to my psyche from my almost death by dildo, I breath in Lexa’s scent again. Breathing her in like one of those omegas in heat, because let’s be real I may be a virgin but I totally read omegaverse that seems to make it easier to find a mate, than online dating or dreary dank dive bars. 

Lexa doesn’t move me away, even when the boys come running to see the mess that I made. She just shifts her head slightly to signal the double DDs to get to work cleaning up after me. Dumber groans, “Just cause you got the hots for her, doesn’t mean I should have to clean up. Why don’t you dance with the dicks, so we can go back to testing the flics?”

I glance up and see an eyebrow shoot up on Lexa’s stoic face. Without so much as batting an eyelash, she states, “Since I own the franchise, I get to hire lackies like you to do my dirty dick work for me.”

_Holy shit! She owns a sex toy store!_

Her arm guides me away from the mess, and towards a corner display. She keeps me tucked in tightly, and quietly excuses her behavior, by saying, “I can’t have you falling onto the wrong womb weasel.”

I can’t help but laugh. Like hard and out loud. Really loud, and off balance. To the point I almost take out another display, but Lexa has me. Has me on top of her on the floor because her counter balance was not enough to stop my momentum. 

“Look at that,” I say, my thighs straddling just above hips, and arms steadying me just over her face, so my chest is resting just over her jaw. My laugher and sudden top status gives me a courage I never thought possible, and I tell her, “I have you falling for me already. I just pegged you more as top than a bottom, Lexa.”

I feel her breath catch, and the confidence I had falters as Dumber’s voice filters over. “We get cock duty, while she is practically fucking the customer on the floor.” I decide I thoroughly dislike Dumber. Lifting my leg, I go to move it up and over Lexa. However, her hands come up and hold me in place. I don’t know how this could be a safe business practice. I feel like she must have a lot of sexual harassment lawsuits, if she is this touchy with all of her customers. 

Since I can’t just move off of her. I sit up instead. My sore rump resting over her jean secured sexiness on my heels, and I fight the urge to just rest my weight on her. Her hands still hold me, and I just look down at her. It’s a pleasant view. Her hair spread around her head, and slightly hooded eyes staring up at me. 

“There is not a bunch of girls, if that is what you though. I don’t just take what I set my eye on unless it’s shiny,” she tells me, and there is an earnestness in the way she looks at me. A plea for understanding. “There was one girl. A serious girl. There were a few dinners. Not a bunch of girls. Unless you count my sister, but she’s a bitch and about to get married. So I love her, but seriously bridezilla.”

I tilt my head; my teeth pulling the side of my lip inward. I’m not sure why she is telling me this; however, I feel the need to match her share. “I’m a virgin. My best friends are much more experienced, and one is marrying a bridezilla. They sent me to get supplies to get a good laugh.”

Lexa smiles, “Is bridezilla getting the dog dick?” I nod eagerly, thinking about the look on Anya’s face when she opens the present from O and me in front of her snooty friends that always seem like the most unpleasant people

“Well, I have to do something with my sister and her friends tonight, but will you let me take you out tomorrow?”

I’m not sure why but I just stare at her in disbelief. Words coming slowly for me. Not about to process that she really just asked me out. Me. After I told her I still hold my v card. This beautiful woman wants to take me out, and feed me. Like watch me eat, which isn’t a pretty sight. 

My brows furrow, face scrunching up as I consider if letting this woman watch me eat is such a good idea. I see her eyes close though, and I realize that she must think I am finding a nice way to reject her. 

“Yes. Tomorrow is good, but I… eat like a lot… and I tend to drop stuff on my shirt,” _and who the frick admits that!_ Without thinking still my hand comes up and I try to slap myself in the forehead but instead hit myself in the nose. 

Holding my face, I groan. I pull back just as Lexa is raising, and backhand her cheek, sending her back to floor. Back to the floor where her head hits against the thin carpet with a thud. Eyes watering in pain as she holds her face and head. “If you wanted it rough, you just had to ask,” she chokes out, trying to joke away the fact that I just assaulted her for the second time. 

“I. Am. Soooooo. Sorry,” I say, pressing my hands down as I try to get up. But it’s not hard, it's soft. Soft and perky, so I squeeze. Squeeze her perky soft boobs. Boobs. Her boobs are in my hands, and I just squeezed them. And she moans. Her hips canting up against me, breaths panting lightly. 

My hands fly up like I just burned myself as I stare down at her. Down at her hands lying just slightly above her head, and eyes wide as she embraces the fact that I just assaulted her. Assaulted her again. 

“I-” but I got nothing. Nothing but humiliation filling every single fucking cell in my body. Shaking my head, I push up from the floor this time. Standing on shaky legs, I turn away from the girl that asked me out, and that I never even bothered to say yes to before slapping her in the face, and then feeling her chest up. 

With eyes closed, and embarrassment coating each word I try to apologize again. “Sorry. Like really really sorry. And I don’t think it matters that I wanted to say yes, because I know that there is no way in hell you wanna go out with this mess,” I tell her waving my hand over my head. 

I hear her huff as she pulls her own body from the floor. Opening my eyes, I take in the stand that is right in front of me with knotted dildos. Quickly I grab a red one on the shelf at my eye level without looking over anything else.

Leaving Lexa where she stood. A hold on the back of her head, still rubbing probably her own developing knot. I can’t face her, so I rush by her to the party section. Taking only minutes, I tear down all of the supplies from the tiny hooks I think Octavia wants and whatever I miss I don’t even care anymore. I just need to get the heck out of here. Like now.

I’m grateful that Dumb is at the register. He quickly scans the inventory, just bumping his head to the music playing lightly. Something about “bad intentions” flowing from the speakers as I hand over my card he shakes his head. Pointing to his ear, I see the small wired headset running out and down into his dark shirt with ‘LGBTQ Fans Deserve Better’ scrolled across the front. “Boss lady says no payment required.”

I hold out my card shaking at him, “No. I need to pay.”

But his hands are up, and he is shaking his head. Dark hair waving slightly, as he tells me, “Not possible. She will fire my ass, and I can’t leave Jasper here alone. She’ll gut him. Like her sword collection is crazy intense.”

Grabbing the bags, I glance over my shoulder and see Lexa standing next to a long table of massage oils. Her hand against the edge and ass resting just slightly on the top. She raises a hand, but I can’t do it. I can’t make anymore of a fool of myself. 

Shaking my head, I say probably not even loud enough for her to hear me, “May we meet again.” _Yeah, when I am less of an idiot and can say things like dick and not feel like I swore in mass._ The chimes ringing as I rush from the building with black plastic bags filled to the brim with plastic phalluses. 

~~~~~

With the condo clean and looking like Lexa’s Long Lap Rocket Emporium, guests start arriving. A mixture of both Raven and Anya’s friends. It's easy to split the guests down the middle. Raven’s friends in jeans and comfy shirts, while Anya’s uptight urban LA crowd in leather and shiny designer tops. Even though both sides are pretty divided, all seem to be enjoying themselves in the large open room that connects the industrial decorated living, dining, and kitchen areas. 

Most of the guests have arrived, and Octavia suggests we start our party games. The first being trying to toss rings to the blow up batch wearing a strap on blue baby-maker. A toythat must have come from Raven’s personal collection because I did not buy that today. Shaking my head, I see many line up for their chance to win some expensive party favor that gratefully Octavia did not expect me to assist with. 

The knock on the door has Octavia looking back at me. This is my job as she manages the game. I know she is telling me to pick up the pace, so I excuse myself from Monroe and Harper. 

Throwing open the door with my most welcoming smile, I freeze. The air is sucked out of my lungs in a black hole that is consuming the rest of the room. The black hole being a tall lithe brunette with an equally shocked expression on her face as she stands in my doorway with a black party bag in one hand. White lettering running up the sides saying something like, “here’s your fucking present.”

_Why is she here?_

I gawk at the woman I assaulted in her own store.

_What is going on?_

I look back but don’t move until Anya is pushing me out of the way and with a drunken slur welcomes Lexa into my home. “About time Heda. What the fuck took you so long? Too many pervs at the store?”

Lexa rolls her eyes and thrusts the present into Anya’s arms. “Here’s your present Bridezilla.”

Anya turns to me still gawking at the interaction. With a slight elegant movement, she reaches forward and shuts my mouth for me. “Stop drooling over my sister, Lil’ Teach.”

_Sister. Lexa is Anya the Actress Batch’s sister. Of course._

Without another word, Anya drags Lexa past me. Leaving me to close the door. To close the door and turn back to the cheering sloppily drunk females that are enjoying themselves. Without anything else to do, I move to the kitchen and refill the snack trays, add ice to almost empty bowl, and set out fresh bottle of Tequila and Jack, since most of the Patron bottle is being poured into navels as party guests have begun taking body shots. Half naked toned bodies are practically orgasming on my dining room table under other perfectly fit girls. 

Raven climbs up on the table for Anya is predatorily crawl over her body licking more than the salt line from where she has unhooked Raven’s jeans so show how the black thick banded boy shorts hidden under the slightly baggy jeans. The show is hot, and I shouldn’t be as turned on watching the way Anya slides her tongue into Raven’s navel gathering up all the harsh liquor. Or watching their bodies pressed against each other and grinding as the lime is tossed aside so that Anya’s tongue can share her prize with her fiance. 

“It’s hot, isn’t it?” I hear from just beside me. My hand coming up to contain the shriek that threats to break through my lips. There is no way it could be anyone besides _her_. “So is it girl on girl that does it for you or are you more open?”

_She totally just asked me if I like chicks after I felt her up and tried to kiss her._

Turning, I look over her face. The small bruise developing along the side of her eye, probably from where I decked her earlier. “Open, but after being thumped over and over again by your merchandise I think I will stay clear. Not like… never mind.”

She stares into me. Studying me again. Studying me like I am a textbook with vocabulary that is unfamiliar. Eyes narrowing just a little, before she says, “I can’t wait to see the look on Anya’s face when she opens you and your friend’s _gift_.”

Laughter falls from my lips, my muscles loosening. Until there are hands on me. Drunken hands pulling me to the table where Octavia begins pulling my black shirt over my head. My all but bra clad breasts coming on full display for every one of those perfectly fit bodies that are meant for fashion magazines. Not me. I hold my arms over my non-toned stomach. Octavia holding her hands around me like Vanna freaking White, saying, “Clarke’s next.”

“Mine!” I hear _her_ say. Octavia smiling broadly as she tugs my arm free and places my hand in Lexa’s. Lexa’s steady hold that guides me up and eases my head back against the table.

Cool liquid pouring into my navel, that sends shivers up my spine. Nothing compared to the lightening that courses through me as that pink tongue I saw runs over my hip. 

_Oh my god. This has to be a dream._

It’s not though. Not a dream as her body straddles my legs and her fingers press a lime between my breasts. That is supposed to go between my teeth, but the corners of her lips turn upward. Softly smiling as she says, “I really enjoy your boobs... and I think it’s only fair.” There is a hint of a question in her eyes, but I don’t answer.

I don’t get to answer though. Her hair tickling my exposed flesh, while lips lock in a circle over my little belly button and I hear her slurp up the burning liquid. Tongue probing into the shallow dip. Curling upward and flicking within. A subtle hum of approval before it runs along the top of my jeans to my hip. Lips locking over the protruding bone to suck a little harder than needed, and then nip at lightly that has my hips bucking up against her. 

I watch as her face comes back into view. Raising to hover over my chest. Still smiling as her mouth comes down and sucks at the lime buried in my cleavage. Hot breath exhaling in rippling waves over my skin that has my panties soaked as my clit pulses under the fabric. Chest heaving in her face, that must be too tempting because she leans down and kisses my flesh just over the top of my bra. And then she is gone. Her body off the table, leaving me a horny mess on display.

But then she is guiding me up. Up so I am sitting on the table with my legs dangling on either side. Legs spread enough for her stand within my space. Just millimeters separating her body from where I am pulsating with need. 

Her hand coming up to the base of my head. Neck pulled forward so her lips can ghost just next to my ear, whispering, “Can I speak with you in private?”

Nodding, I turn to see the rest of the guests have become unassumed with our exchange and are seated in a circle passing around gifts. I tap her lightly, and point as Octavia hands Anya the red glittery bags, saying, “In case you all want to live out your fan’s fucked up fantasies.”

Lexa turns and together we watch as Anya’s face turns as red as the knotted kong dong she is holding up with just the tips of her fingers. Like if she doesn’t hold it at a distance it may cover her in sticky white goo. Raven finding it hilarious and grabbing it from her. Holding it to her crotch and pumping her hips in the air, saying, “Babe! Now you really can be my little omega!”

With mouth open, Lexa turns to me and a smug smile of satisfaction plays across her face. “I always knew she was a bitch, but I thought she was at least an alpha.”

I run my hand up Lexa’s arm and tilt my head just slightly, “And you are?”

Her lips come close to my ear once more, purring slightly as she tells me, “I’ll be your commander, if you’ll be my princess.”

She glances around the room then, and whispers, “Where’s your room?”

Sliding down, I take her hand and lead her away from the guests, and up the spiraling steps. The steps that lead to the metal grated hallway above the group of giggling gals below. The hallway that leads the way to the last door at the end. The doorway to my disaster of a bedroom. 

Lexa glances around. Taking in the wall of books that line the shelves, similarly to her walls of silicone schlongs. A finger dancing over the titles, before she pulls a book from the shelf and gazes over the cover. A blue picture book, with a little boy on the cover. Holding it up, she says, “This book made me realize who I didn’t want to be when I grew up.”

I nod, “I teach it to my seniors.”

“You teach?”

I gesture to the desk covered in student papers. “Not all of us could become famous.”

She places the book back on the shelf and moves to my bed. Laying down, with her perfect curls cascading over my pillow. And my insides jump because there is a girl in my bed. A girl in my bed that is not just a friend. 

She taps the side closest to the wall that she has left open. With a subtle rise of one eyebrow, she asks, “Are you going to join me?”

Shifting my weight from foot to foot, I consider. _This could be it. This could be… but do I want it to be like this_. With an almost complete stranger that just strolls in, fumbles with my head by running her tongue over my body, and then crawls into my bed. 

“I’m not going to bite you,” she provides.

And I’m not sure where it comes from, but I snark back, “What if I want you to bite me?”

Her head tilts this time, teeth glinting in the pale light as her grin spreads. “So your friend is not the only one with a claiming omegaverse fascination?”

Blood rushes to my face, and I don’t know what to do or say. I am not even certain if I shouldn’t run from the room. But she is off the bed, and her heavenly hands are on my skin again. Drawing me closer. “I’m not going to claim you… tonight. But you still owe me dinner.”

“Owe you?”

With smiling lips, she says, “For punching me in the face when I asked you out. Yes, Princess, you owe me dinner.”

Gazing into her eyes, I nod. I nod just enough that she knows I approve of the agreement. Approve of her, so she can press those pillow plush lips to mine in a kiss so soft. Soft as her skin on mine. Soft and gentle caress of parted lip to parted lip that has me opening welcomingly so her tongue can enter at her desire. Stroking over mine until a hand drops down. 

Her hand drops to grip my ass and pull me in closer, so there is no more space between us. Our bodies inter-tangled that has my nerves screaming for more as they fire incoherently. Sparking fire everywhere her fingers touch. 

Turning us, until we are on my bed. On my bed so I am under her. Her knee pressed to my drenched core, and her lips taking away my air. The air that I no longer need because I can live off of her. Off her existence pressed against mine.

Until it is stripped away, and I am left a half naked panting mess alongside her. Alongside her as she kicks off her boots and pulls the covers up over us. Her face barely lit under the light filtering through the sheet that is covering our faces. 

“What…” but I am not even sure what I am trying to say. 

Her hand comes up, pulling me against her. Tucking me into the crook of her arm and my face pressed against the outdoorsy scented flesh that her shirt still covers. Fingers carding through my hair, as she mumbles. “Tired from being assaulted repeatedly by hot blonde. Now. Rest.”

_Rest_. She has got to be messing me. 

But she’s not. Her breath evening out, and arm pulling me in closer. Her last words before drifting off, “Tomorrow. Dinner.” 

I lay still listening to her breathing steady, and a subtle snore that is stifled from the sheet above our heads. Her arms warm and feelings of safety fill me, as I quietly plead, “Please don’t let this just be a dream. Please don’t tell me she’s going to vanish back to that to a place that carries those things. Please be here when I wake up.”

Darkness swallows me as I listen to her heart beat and feel her muscles occasionally twitch.

The same subtle twitching that has me waking. 

Waking to see a brilliant brunette still in my bed. And as I turn my head, I see a new latte alongside the bed with a note. A note in Octavia’s serial killer handwriting, that reads, “See Sex Store Shopping Success!”


End file.
